Stab 2
? Stab 2 is a 2006 motion picture horror slasher film written and directed by Tyree Tillman. it is a sequel of 2004's Stab 1. Stab 2 stars Sienna Guillory, Radha Mitchell, Drew Van Ackor, Megan Fox, and Drake. The film has a seuqel due for release in 2014 called Stab 3 which Tyree Tillman has agreed to return for the debut film director and the film is extremeily on charge. Stab 2 is much more sucessful than the first one it was suceeded by. The film is a spin-off teh SCREAm trilogy in which SCREAM 4 is set for a 2011 releas the film's plot and special effects are acclamed by critics and leaves openings for the third film. Producer jvan Brown was awarded for his outbreak of the film. Plot After 6 months Jennifer returns to finish what se wnted to do after the death of her friend George she finds out that Lisa played by Emily Van Camp starts and finds new friends as Drew vAN aCKORS CHARACTER IS KILLED OFF AT THE END.? This sequel however dosen't teel who the second killer is therefore bringing back Brett Singleson was playe by Scott Foley who was the original killer i SCREAM 34, whom he was Siney prescott's brother. The plot continues toward the end the iler starts killing more people as the group of friends decide to invade the privacy of their local school by breaking and entering the the school. Megan Fox's character is killed off by performing actress radha Mitchell's character as the group kills off? Brett Sigleson the group starts to narrow down and the group turns their attention to their role of success however the film reveals that their are seveal flashbacks the scene gives background checks to some of the characters. At the end drew Van Ackor's character is seen on a train sppecially by himself his chaaracter is then killedleaving a opening for STAB 3. Critical reception The film received ? mixed to postive reviews. The film was appraised by critics giving it 6 wins and 21 nomnations. The film was very sucessful better than the first one and the same cast and charactrs that survived in the first one where declared and was heard to bring back since th first one sucked so badly. The reception left many openings for other films and the film was greater than the ? other films in it's line and the film was released to the movies on December of 2006 like SCREAM 1 was in 1997. Boxoffice and Dvd sells The film w as very sucessful making 90 million its opening weekend scoring #1 it's opening weekend, easily covering it's 1 million dollar budget. the dvd was released the dvd and Blu-ray disc in 2009 before going to other countries in the world, the film went to out of print in the usa in 2012 of February selling 7 million copies holding first place in dvd sells #1 in dvd sells making Tyree Tillman acepting to make a stab 3 in 2014 or 2013. The film will eventually and is unheard of rather or not the script Tyree holds will sold or not. Copyright 2012...